


Truth or dare?

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, this is just a short & mediocre crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: “Who brought the alcohol?”Renjun scoffed. “When did you become so proper?”“Oh, you’re right, my bad. Who brought the booze?”Or, in which the Dreamies play truth or dare.





	Truth or dare?

“Who brought the alcohol?”

Renjun scoffed. “When did you become so proper?”

“Oh, you’re right, my bad. Who brought the booze?”

Renjun rolled his eyes, taking a seat on Mark’s bed.

Mark’s dorm was the designated space to hang out at, simply because it was convenient for everyone and would allow the boys time to themselves. Finals were approaching and it had been a while since all of the boys were able to spend time altogether. It would be the perfect distraction from the gargantuan stressor that university was. 

Mark’s roommate was out partying, already having told Mark he wouldn’t be back until the next day. It was the perfect day to round the boys up.

A series of knocks were heard on the door, and in the next instant Mark opened the door for Jisung and Chenle.

“Now we only have to wait on the confident gay and panicked gay,” the same voice that inquired about alcohol spoke.

“I wonder if they’ll come together,” Mark added.

They didn’t have to wait long. Jeno and Jaemin _did_ come together, both still panting by the time they sat on Mark’s roommate’s bed.

“What the fuck were y’all doing?” Donghyuck asked, the amusement evident in his tone and face.

“I’m putting my money on that it was a race,” Renjun declared.

“You,” Jaemin started, breathing almost normal again, “would be right.”

“Who won?” Chenle asked.

“It was a tie.”

“Was it really now?”

“Who _really_ won?” Renjun questioned.

Jeno looked at Jaemin sheepishly. “He reached the door a split second before I did.”

“‘Love doesn’t lie’ headass,” Donghyuck muttered more to himself than anyone else.

“Before we make a game plan,” Donghyuck looked at all of his friends, one by one, “who brought the alcohol?”

Jisung facepalmed, Renjun looked like he knew he would regret being here, Chenle wasn’t sure how to react, and Mark laughed loudly, glee plastered all over his face.

Jaemin, however, played along. “I thought it was your turn?”

“Mm, let me check my notes.”

Donghyuck was swiping away at his iPhone, pretending to look for something.

“I’m drawing a blank. Thought it was Jeno’s turn?”

“Chief called and said you can live without tequila. Maybe next time, bud,” Jeno said. 

In reality, no one had any intention of bringing any alcoholic beverage. Donghyuck was just trying to get things fired up. Donghyuck was just being Donghyuck. 

“This is a terrible idea, but let’s play truth or dare,” the oldest proposed.

Donghyuck was the first to accept. “I’m down.”

____

“Dance to AOA’s ‘Like a Cat’,” Donghyuck dared Mark.

The truth was, Mark expected Donghyuck to only make him do absurd dares. That’s why he was always choosing truth whenever Donghyuck’s turn to ask ‘truth or dare’ came around. He finally chose dare after Renjun called him out for always choosing ‘truth’ with Donghyuck.

Mark got off of his bed, smiling. It was the type of smile a person does when they just embarrassed themself. In this case, Mark was preparing for his embarrassment.

Ever the helpful one when it came to frenzying Mark, Donghyuck played the song through his phone loudly. Mark began to dance and all six pairs of eyes were glued to him. Oh, what a sight to see it was.

Donghyuck was amazed, impressed by the fact that the older actually knew the dance and was taking it seriously. Once the music stopped, Mark plopped back onto his bed, once again sandwiching Donghyuck between himself and Renjun.

“Why did you know the dance to that?” Jeno asked. 

“I uh…”

“My turn! I choose truth,” Donghyuck interjected, looking at Jeno expectantly. 

Jeno eyed Mark and Donghyuck suspiciously.

“How long have you been pining over Mark?”

“Close to a year and a half now.”

Chenle gasped, Jisung stared between Mark and Donghyuck with wide eyes, and Mark froze.

_Shit_. Mark was right. Truth or dare was a terrible idea.

Renjun must’ve been an angel in disguise at that moment, because he picked the game up right where it had left off.

“You,” Renjun made eye contact with Jeno, “truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s the longest amount of time you’ve stayed off of social media?”

“Bold of you to assume there could ever be a Lee Jeno without social media,” Jaemin piped up.

“It’s not like that,” Jeno grumbled, screwing his eyes shut. “But, the longest was two days.”

Truth or dare went on like that, being relatively uncomplicated and disaster-free. Chenle had Jisung act as a certain Pokémon, Donghyuck had Jaemin open a pack of Skittles using only his mouth, Jisung had Renjun reveal that he wanted to experience falling in love, Mark had Jaemin sing ‘Black Beatles.’

It was an unspoken rule that truth or dare wasn’t meant to be trouble-free. And so trouble claimed its game. For the second time. 

“When was your first kiss?” Jaemin asked.

“Bold of you to assume he’s had his first kiss,” Donghyuck sneered, lips curved up into a smirk.

“Have you?” Jaemin probed, edging closer to Jeno.

“No.” A simple, straightforward answer. Admitting he hadn’t had his first kiss made no difference to Jeno.

“I can change that,” Jaemin smirked, leaning into the older. 

“No. Keep pining over Renjun or something.”

Chenle gasped for the second time that night, Jisung looked mildly concerned, Donghyuck looked like he was watching a movie while contentedly munching on popcorn, too hooked on the scenes to dare look away, Mark was downright gaping, and Renjun just shook his head.


End file.
